A Not So Normal Life
by Derier44
Summary: After the death of Asura, the gang finds themselves faced with the aspect of living a normal life. What will happen when things heat up between these close knit friends?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Okay, just a few things I want to say here. One is that I'm a huge fan of the Soul Eater series, really big fan. I also have been reading a ton of FanFictions about it, and decided I would try it out and see how I like it. _

_Two, while I have read both of the manga and anime of the series, this FanFiction will be using all the terms and plot that was introduced in the anime._

_The third and final thing are the ages of the characters, I just wanted to give you the numbers I was using. Now, this story takes place a year after Asura is defeated. This being said, Maka is 15, Soul is 16, Black Star is 14, Tsubaki is 17, Kid is 16, Liz is 17, Patti is 14, and Chrona is considered male and 15._

_Now, without further explain or interruption, the story!_

_Also, I should note this story got deleted and I am re-uploading the 5 chapters I originally did and a bonus 6th chapter. I will be uploading more chapters periodically. _

**An Anniversary Party**

Who will find the bottle?

Maka

"Soul, hurry up or we're going to be late!" I screamed from the doorway. Usually I was the one who would take long getting ready but today the tables turned.

"Yeah, yeah, cool it Maka" he said, coming from his room. He was wearing a pair of black shoes, jeans, a red shirt, and then his black jacket.

"What took you so long!" I shouted at him in his face, he wasn't wearing anything special so it I couldn't imagine why it took him so long.

"Nothing, lets just go" he said, opening the door and strutting out, me following in suit.

I was personally wearing a black dress with white trim, white 2 inch heels, and I had my hair in pigtails with white bows. I figured I was overdressed but all the girls were getting really dressy tonight, it was a special night so we decided why not. One year ago we defeated the Kishun Asura, and Kid was throwing a little party for all involved, including Chrona even though he wasn't there.

We walked down the few flights of stairs that out building actually had, and into the shared garage. We usually would have walked, but we were already late so walking was really out of the question. I hopped on behind Soul, and then heard the engine burst to life with a loud pur. I could tell tonight was going to to be fun.

Soul

The only reason I had taken long to get ready was because I couldn't find anything that I had planned to wear to the party. I mean, I didn't want to show up and be dressed uncool, sometimes Maka just wasn't understanding at all. Though, I had to admit I was excited for this party, particularly because Black Star and I had some stuff planned to liven it up. Most of us were at least 16 or 17 so we had decided we would make it a real party.

Riding my bike, it didn't take long to get to Kid's mansion. I rolled up to the curve around driveway, cut the engine, kicked the stand, and hopped off. Maka followed and we walked up to the door. I knocked loudly and within a few seconds Kid was at the door.

"Hey, thought you weren't going to show up. Better late than never I suppose" said the Reaper.

"Sorry, Maka decided to be uncool and take too long getting ready" I said to Kid, only to receive a Maka Chop.

"Soul you moron! You were the one who took too long!" she yelled at me after smacking me in the head with a book that I didn't even know she had with her.

"_Damn, where the hell did she get that from?" _I thought, rubbing my head and walking further inside the mansion. I had forgotten how big Kid's house was, he hadn't hosted a party in a while. I could see everyone was sitting in couches around a single table that held snacks.

"Yo" I said, waving my hand to everyone as I approached the couches.

"Hey guys!" said Maka cheerfully, practically jumping with excitement.

"It's about time you guys got here, you really can't keep a big guy like my waiting!" BlackStar practically screamed.

"Hey, glad you guys could make it!" Tsubaki said with her usual smile.

"Hey guys" said Liz and Patti in perfect unison.

"Hi Maka! Hi Soul!" said the nervous voice that belonged to Chrona. After a year, even though he had toughened up, he still had his nervous tendencies.

I sat on the one couch that was empty and Maka sat next to me. The couches were black leather, each meant to hold two people. They were arranged symmetrically around the glass coffee table and even the snacks on the table were arranged symmetrically. _"Classic Kid" _I thought, smirking to myself. On one of the couches, Kid sat himself down next to Liz, Tsubaki was sitting next to BlackStar and for some reason BlackStar had his arm around her. _"What the hell, is there something going on between those two?" _I thought utterly confused. On the next couch over, Patti was sitting next to Chrona and then there was Maka and I.

Everything felt and looked normal, except for BlackStar and Tsubaki, what the hell was going on there. Kid then struck up a conversation about the anniversary, which was the reason why we were here.

While everyone was busy chatting, I leaned over to Maka and whispered "Notice anything...different about BlackStar and Tsubaki?".

She glanced over to the pair, and studied them for a few moments before turning back to me giving a quick nod. I bet she was now confused as me. Completely uncool.

BlackStar

From the corner of my eye, I could see Maka glimpse over at Tsubaki and I, trying to find something as if she was told to. When she finally noticed that I had my arm wrapped around Tsubaki, her eyes grew as big as...well, me, which is pretty big by the way. Im surprised Maka being Maka she didn't see it sooner. And yeah, I did have my arm around Tsubaki, but it wasn't like we were dating or anything, was it really so wrong for a meister to have his arm around his weapon?

I then heard Liz say something about Asura being a total creep and decided it was best to chime in. "You bet he was a creep, and it was a good thing that a god like myself was there to crush him!" I said with a confident smirk.

"Yeah, I don't know what we would have done without you passed out on the ground for half the battle" replied Soul. Sometimes he could be an arrogant basterd, but he was still my best buddy.

"YEAH, LIKE YOU DIDN'T DO ANY BETTER MR. LET ME GET MY SOUL DEVOURED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIGHT!" I screamed in the typical BlackStar way. Big guys had to talk in a big way.

"Alright, settle down you two, the important thing was we won, isn't that right?" said Kid.

This statement was followed by a series of nods from everyone, and after a few moments everyone burst out laughing.

"So did anyone here the recent rumor that Stein was eaten by a Kraken and thats the reason he hasn't been back at the academy for a month?" said Patti in here typical naive way.

"Patti, I told you, he's on vacation in Oceania with Ms. Marie" said Liz, facepalming at her sisters need to make up stories.

I rolled my eyes, and decided it was time to 'liven' the party up. "So who wants some punch!" I said, jumping up out of my seat.

This was followed by everyone saying yes, and then Soul standing up offering to help.

"Hey, a big guy like me doesn't usually accept help, but I will this one time" I said, and walked to the kitchen with Soul at my heal.

"So you got the stuff right?" asked Soul once we were in the kitchen.

"Of course, what do I look like, a guy who can't come across a bottle or two of vodka?" I said, pulling out the bottle from a bag I had hidden in a cabinet when I had arrived. Soul had suggested the idea to me the other day when we were shooting around, and I told him I knew a guy who knew a few guys who knew Spirit who would give him a bottle.

"Cool" said Soul, grabbing the bottle and pouring a good amount of it into the bowl of punch.

"Oh man, this is going to be great!" I said, filling up eight cups, handing a few too Soul, and then walking back into the grand living room that could hold a jet plane or two. It was even big enough to hold me, which was saying something.

"Here you all go!" I said, handing punch to Liz, Kid, and Tsubaki. I kept the last one for myself and Soul gave punch to everyone else.

"A toast!" said Kid loudly, holding up his cup. "For defeating a Kishun and for being the best of friends and partners!" he finished.

"Cheers!" everyone saying, clanking together their glasses and then downing the punch. Almost all the guys except for Chrona and then none of the girls downed their glass in one large sip. _"And so it begins!" _I thought as I put down my glass and put my arm back around Tsubaki

Tsubaki

Did I mind that BlackStar put his arm around me? That was a hard question for myself to answer. I liked him, I knew that much, but I didn't want people to get the idea we were dating. I saw people give us an odd glance every now and then but I didn't mind. These were my friends and they knew as well as I did that if something was going on I would tell them.

"So who else is stressed for the exam coming up?" I said, both getting people's opinions because I was stressed and drumming up conversation.

"Im sure not, a big guy like me could never fail a test!" yelled BlackStar, and it took restraint not to remind him he has never passed a written test, ever.

"I sure am, I'm going to study extra hard to beat Ox" said Maka, reminding us of how it was always a competition between her an Ox for the top score.

"I am not worried in the slightest!" said Kid proudly.

"But Kid, the past 5 exams we took you couldn't even get your name on the paper and on the last one you got it down but then you started crying because the test nor the paper was symmetrical!" exclaimed Liz.

"It's going to be different this time, I know it!" he said, with a shining glint in his eye.

And then all of a sudden, I started feeling a lot more carefree. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, maybe it was the sugar in the punch or maybe it was the company, but I was feeling different. I decided to put my worries aside, I was having fun and nothing could possibly be wrong.

"I hate tests, I really don't know how to deal with them" said Chrona, who had been quiet the whole time. Then without warning, Ragnarok decided to make a sudden appearance.

"Thats only because your a weak pipsqueak who cries about his short..." he yelled before Chrona could shove his hand over Ragnarok's mouth and shut him up. "And would it be to much to ask for some punch, you assholes don't even know was hospitality is do you?" he shouted.

"I'll go get some punch for everyone!" I said, grabbing my bag and standing up. Liz and Maka also stood up behind me and offered to help. We quickly walked into the kitchen and poured punch for everyone.

"So Tsubaki, what's going on between you and BlackStar?" asked Maka, who had poured the last cup of punch.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" she replied, though she knew what Maka's suspicions were.

"Because BlackStar has had his arm around you the whole night so is there anything going on?" she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, anything going on that we should know about?" asked Liz with a stare.

I put my bag down and sighed, I _wished_ there was.

"No, he just has his arm around me, is that really so weird?" I said with a blush, a little embarrassed at all the questioning. I mean, I really did like BlackStar but I don't know if he could possibly break up with himself to possibly like me back.

The two girls shrugged and returned to the living room, giving out punch.

"Alright everyone, everyone drink it in one gulp!" yelled BlackStar, the first to down his drink. They then started going in a circle, everyone taking turns drinking their punch. Then I remembered my bag that I had left in the kitchen. I ran back to the kitchen and grabbed my bag. Thats when I noticed a cabinet that was slightly ajar with a bag peeking out of it. I opened the cabinet and pulled out the bag and looked in to find...vodka! And thats when I realised BlackStar and Soul had spiked the punch and thats what I had been feeling.

"BLAAAAAACKSTAAAAR!" I screamed from the kitchen, grabbing my bag and the bottle and running back to the living room to give him a piece of my mind...

_Final Thought: And that is the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it and found I did a good job. Please review, because without a review I don't know how to get better and if I can't do that then I'm a bad person! I will also be posting a chapter every 2-3 days so keep your eyes peeled!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Okay, just a few things I want to say here. One is that I'm a huge fan of the Soul Eater series, really big fan. I also have been reading a ton of FanFictions about it, and decided I would try it out and see how I like it._

_Two, while I have read both of the manga and anime of the series, this FanFiction will be using all the terms and plot that was introduced in the anime._

_Third would be the characters. There will be explicit SoMa, BSTsu, KidLiz, and ChronaxPatti. I would just like to tell you this all ahead of time seeing as this is somewhat of of a Romantic FanFic. Also, in every chapter I will be taking the perspective of at least half of the character just to make sure no pairing or characters get left in the dust._

_The fourth and final thing are the ages of the characters, I just wanted to give you the numbers I was using. Now, this story takes place a year after Asura is defeated. This being said, Maka is 15, Soul is 16, Black Star is 14, Tsubaki is 17, Kid is 16, Liz is 17, Patti is 14, and Chrona is considered male and 15._

_Now, without further explaining or interruption, the story!_

**An Anniversary Part (Part 2)**

Who will the bottle land on?

Kid

At first when I heard Tsubaki scream from the kitchen, I thought that he might have caused a fire, but then I quickly but the thought aside and raised the cup of punch to my lips.

"Kid, don't drink that! It's been spiked!" yelled Tsubaki.

"What are you talking about, I made the punch myself!" I said, half in shock, half in disbelief.

"As In BlackStar and Soul decided it would be a great idea to somehow buy a bottle of vodka and spike everyones punch!" she yelled, holding up the bottle.

Everyone's eyes then grew wide and then turned to look at the pair, who were trying to look innocent but were obviously hiding smiles.

"Makaaaaaa...CHOP!" yelled Maka, bringing a book down on the head of both Soul and BlackStar.

"You guys, what the hell!" yelled Liz.

"Yeah, what the hell!" Patti said, tagging along with Liz.

Chrona just looked down at his cup, drumming his fingers on his lap. Ragnarok on the other hand burst out laughing.

"Wow, thats really something! And the best part is Chrona over here has technically had three glasses so far!" he yelled in between laughs.

He was right too, since Ragnarok was technically part of Chrona's blood. Anything Ragnarok ate or drank would be, in the end, digested by Chrona. It was quite ironic though, that Chrona of all of us was going to be the one who ended up drunk out of all of us.

Chrona just giggled and smiled nervously. "Im not sure how to handle alcohol!" he finally said, giggling after he said it.

"So, what do you two have to say for yourselves?" Tsubaki asked the pair of grinning boys.

"Im sorry...that you can't all be as big as me!" yelled BlackStar, jumping on the couch.

"And I think you guys need to calm down, its not like we poisoned you, we just wanted everyone to lighten up" said Soul in a cool manner.

I personally didn't even care. I was a Reaper, I could handle a little intoxication, though I was worried about Patti and Chrona. Patti acted enough as a child as is and Chrona was going to be pretty drunk.

Tsubaki sighed and shook her head. She then made the mistake of placing the bottle on the table...where Ragnarok could reach it. He quickly popped out of Chrona's back and grabbed the bottle. Before everyone could scream "NO!" simultaneously, which we did, he downed the rest of the bottle, which wasn't much but still.

"Hahahahaha!" Ragnarok laughed, placing the bottle on the table and disappearing back into Chrona.

Everyone just stared wide eyed at Chrona for a few moments, trying to comprehend what just happened and how badly it was going to end.

Chona

I hated Ragnarok sometimes, a lot. Though, right now I can't say I hated him. Maybe this was the chance I needed to lighten up, stop being a nervous wreck who couldn't handle anything, and just relax. Though, I didn't know who to handle everyone staring at me so I decided to suggest something I had read in a book about party games a while back so that I could fit in better.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle!" I yelled, holding up the bottle like it was my trophy for winning a big race.

Everyone then cracked a smile and burst out laughing, pretty hard to. I then turned a bright shade of red, wondering what I said that was so funny or if Ragnarok had done something to me.

"You know what, that actually sounds pretty cool" said Soul, kicking back in the couch.

"Im down, a man as big as me isnt afraid of spinning any old bottle" said BlackStar, getting eager.

"Errrr, I don't know guys..." said Maka, who everyone could guess would be embarrassed to play such a game.

"Lighten up, why not, we're having fun!" said Soul.

Maka just sighed in defeat, now knowing they were going to play.

No one else had any other real objections, just some shurgs and nods and a few comments from Patti about wondering how to play the game.

"It's really easy Patti, all you need to do is spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss!" I said, recounting the rules from the book I had read.

"Ohhhhhh, okay!" she said in her cutely childish way, which I found really cute in particular.

"Ill go first!" I said, probably a bit too eagerly, putting the bottle on the table and spinning it hard. It took a good minute or so, but it finally landed on...myself. All of a sudden Ragnarock, in his sword form, appeared in my hand, and which his lips that usually screamed at pitches that would break glass...kissed me on the lips.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed after he disappeared and popped out of my back again. He then proceeded to burst out laughing along with everyone else. This is what I was talking about when I said I hated him sometimes. I reared back my fist and punched him in the face, causing him to scream and retreat back into my body.

Patti

It was my turn, and I really wanted to spin the bottle, it looked like lots of fun to watch it go around and around and around and...yeah! I picked up the bottle and spun it super hard, probably too hard seeing as it started going all over the table. Though, finally it landed on someone, and that someone was...Chrona! While I wouldn't admit it to anyone, even my sis, I really like Chrona. He was so cute and shy and it made me want to hug him so hard Ragnarok would pop out because of it.

"Yaaaaay!" I yelled, and then leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Chrona just blushed after the moment was over and everyone proceeded to laugh at him for a second time in a row. Though, I was stunned. It was like nothing I had ever felt. I felt like I had a herd of giraffes doing a dance in my tummy. I definitely wanted to do that again another time, he was just so cute!

"My turn!" yelled BlackStar, picking up the bottle and spinning it. When it landed, it landed on Liz, so BlackStar leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. I then was going to say something about if he was a big man, why did he only kiss her on the cheek, and did Tsubaki look jealous? Then I remembered about how sis told me about how I asked too many questions and just decided to giggle along with everyone else.

Next up was Tsubaki, who looked very reluctant to play but decided to spin it anyway. I then thought about how pretty the sparkles on her purple dress were until the bottle stopped on Maka. I then heard everyone give a big "Ohhhhhh" including myself, and I thought I was a really good at it! Maka giggled and everyone watched as Tsubaki kissed her on the cheek like BlackStar had done, and then I looked at BlackStar and for a moment, he looked sad, like Kid is when a painting gets tilted to the left a little too much.

Liz

Despite BlackStar kissing me, this was a pretty fun game and it was taking my mind off of how good Kid looked in his white button down shirt with black dress pants. That and how BlackStar and Soul spiked our punch, which I had worked hard to make and Kid worked hard to make the fruit in symmetrical! Either way, it was pointless to sit and worry about things that had already happened and I couldn't do anything about.

After a few more spins, in which Maka had kissed Chrona, Soul had to kiss BlackStar, and Kid had to kiss Patti, it was my turn. I just really hoped my spin wouldn't turn out like Soul and BlackStar's, in which everyone had to take a ten minute break so they could get their laughing under control. I spun the bottle and kept my fingers crossed, hoping really hard it would land on Kid.

Sure enough, it landed on Patti. _"Oh well, at least it's my sister"_ I thought, until she decided it would be a great idea to kiss me on the lips for a good 5 seconds.

"Patti!" I yelled after she broke it off. I mean, I knew she was childish and intoxicated but she was my sister.

"Wow, talk about in..." BlackStar started but didn't finish as I threw a pillow to shut his way to big mouth.

The bottle had finally made it back to Chrona, and I was hoping someone would suggest we end our little game here.

"Hey guys, maybe we should stop and just talk" said Maka, with a hopeful look on her face.

"I agree!" said Tsubaki, who still looked pained for some reason. I had really good hunch that she had a lot more going on then she let on.

"I also agree!" I said quickly, hoping it would be enough.

"Yeah, I think it would be best to stop as well" said Kid, picking up the bottle and running to the kitchen to throw it out. And then I remembered that Kid wasn't one to recycle and decided to make sure he was going to recycle it. I ran after him and when I got to the kitchen I saw Kid staring at the bottle with a pained look on his face.

"Hey, be sure to recycle that" I said to him. He suddenly looked up from the bottle and looked at me.

"Right..." he said, and threw it into a bin.

"What's going on?" I asked him, knowing for sure something was up.

"It was nothing, lets go back" he said, trying to push past me, but I wouldn't have it. I knew what was on his mind, I should know, I lived with him. I grabbed him by the arm, spun him around, and locked lips with him. It was a good 15 seconds before I gently released and stepped back. I then winked at him and walked back out to the party, hoping I just didn't make a really big mistake.

Kid

I couldn't believe what just transpired, I absolutely couldn't compute it in my perfectly symmetrical mind. I liked Liz, I knew that much, but I didn't know that she had liked me too. I also didn't expect her to do _that_ of all things.

"_Its okay Kid, you just kissed the girl you love, and now you're going to go back to your friends, and after your going to talk to her about it!"_ I thought to myself, putting a smile on my face and walking back out to the party.

It was a good hour or two of conversation, Chrona and Ragnarok drunk bickering, and dancing before everyone started to leave.

"Bye man, thanks for the cool party!" said Soul as he headed out with Maka.

"Yeah, thanks for the awesome party!" Maka said, following him out.

"Bro, awesome party, see you tomorrow!" said BlackStar, patting him on the back and running out the door.

"Bye!" yelled Tsubaki, who was in a rush to catch up with a sprinting BlackStar.

"Thank you very much for everything" said Chrona, bowing his head and then stepping out the door.

"Bye Cwony-Wony!" yelled Patti after him before the door shut.

I breathed a sigh of relief now that everyone was gone.

"YAAAAAGH! Im tired. Night Sis, night Kid!" yelled Patti, then running up the large stairs to her room.

Me and Liz then proceeded to clean up the snacks and punch cups that were left out. After all of this was taken care of, me and Liz walked over to the couches to make sure nothing was amiss.

"So Liz, what was that earlier?" I asked her, turning my head to her from the couch that I had been staring at.

"A kiss" she said bluntly.

"Yes, I know that, but why?" I asked her, I just wanted answers at this point.

"Because I had a feeling you were disappointed that you didn't get to kiss the girl you wanted, and then once you did, you started being all cheery again, am I wrong?" Liz asked me.

She was right to, but I didn't know what to say. I shifted uncomfortably and sighed.

"No, your right. Is it wrong that I like you Liz?" I asked her.

Then I realized it, I had really just told Liz I had liked her. If this turned out to be a big mistake, I'm not sure what would happen. Worst case scenario, she and Patti would leave me, no longer be my partner, and we would never speak again. Best case scenario...

"Not at all" she said, and pulled me into a deep kiss before I could think of a best case scenario. We fell onto the couch and proceeded to kiss each other and explore each other's mouths for a good ten minutes. I guess I had found the best case scenario.

"GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed a familiar childish voice from the stairs. We both looked over to see Patti in her giraf pajamas looking at us from the bottom of the stairs. Me and Liz both laughed, it was almost the best case scenario.

_Final Thoughts: Well I hope you guys didn't see that coming so soon! Anyways, I'll have another chapter up real soon and be sure to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Okay, just a few things I want to say here. One is that I'm a huge fan of the Soul Eater series, really big fan. I also have been reading a ton of FanFictions about it, and decided I would try it out and see how I like it._

_Two, while I have read both of the manga and anime of the series, this FanFiction will be using all the terms and plot that was introduced in the anime._

_Third would be the characters. There will be explicit SoMa, BSTsu, KidLiz, and ChronaxPatti. I would just like to tell you this all ahead of time seeing as this is somewhat of of a Romantic FanFic. Also, in every chapter I will be taking the perspective of at least half of the character just to make sure no pairing or characters get left in the dust._

_The fourth and final thing are the ages of the characters, I just wanted to give you the numbers I was using. Now, this story takes place a year after Asura is defeated. This being said, Maka is 15, Soul is 16, Black Star is 14, Tsubaki is 17, Kid is 16, Liz is 17, Patti is 14, and Chrona is considered male and 15._

_NEW: Okay, so because I have been thinking about it a lot recently, I am going to include some small, not plot changing references that were made in the manga but not the anime. Nothing plot rendering, but some small things that I can humor everyone with._

_Now, without further explaining or interruption, the story!_

**A New Day, A New Problem**

What's going on with Chrona?

Maka

I woke up the morning after the party, and thankfully didn't have a headache or felt sick. Sometimes I wanted to kill the pointy toothed moron that was sleeping in the next room over, but I needed him and a little more than that too. I got out of my bed, and proceeded to the bathroom and took a shower because I had to whip up breakfast, even though I really just wanted to take a bath and soak my worries away. After my five minute shower, I brushed my hair and put it into pigtails and then brushed my teeth. With only one towel around me and hopes Soul and Chrona were still asleep I quickly ran back to my room and shut the door behind me like I had been being chased by Stein. I put on some typical Sunday relaxation cloths which was just jeans, a blue tank top, and a blue and pink sweatshirt.

Breakfast was something I didn't mind making, lunch wasn't too bad, and I just wished Soul cooked dinner more often. I quickly fried some bacon, a few eggs, and poured two glasses of milk.

"Soul! Chrona! Breakfast!" I yelled. I had liked it when Chrona had decided to move in with us and take up the spare room we had. He was such a good guy and I was really glad he had started to come out of his shell. That and we were also relieved when Soul had accidentally walked in his room when he was changing and saw once and for all he was a guy. Though, Soul wouldn't come out if his room for a week and Chrona was so embarrassed he wouldn't come out for a week either.

Chrona then strolled out from the hallway where all the rooms were with the usual smile on his face.

"Good morning Maka" he said, pulling out a chair and starting on his food.

"Hey Chrona, good morning. Did you have fun at the party last night?" asked Maka, turning on the stove again to make herself food this time.

"Probably a little too much thanks to Ragnarok, but yes I did have a lot of fun" said Chrona, eating a piece of bacon as he said it.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that whole thing. I'll chastise Soul some more later" I said. I honestly still couldn't believe Soul had gotten alcohol.

I looked over and noticed Chrona was playing with his eggs, forming them into a word. I didn't say anything until I noticed the first letter was a 'P'.

"Hey Chrona, is something wrong?" I asked him.

"What, me, no no no!" he said way too quickly for it to be a truthful response.

"Are you..." I started but was interrupted by Soul walking in. I decided I would just ask him later. I really wondered what it meant.

Chrona

I couldn't even begin to explain to myself why I was trying to write Patti's name with my food. I didn't even know what this feeling was, and I didn't know how to deal with it either. I thought about telling Maka right then and there, but decided against it. I didn't want to cause any problems between anyone or in our circle of friends. I liked having friends and didn't want to risk losing them.

"Yo, what's up" said Soul, strolling in the room with his usual blue long-sleeved shirt with white pants on. I personally was wearing a pink shirt with black shorts. Maka had made me go shopping with her for some 'gender defining' clothing. That was what she called it anyways.

"Hello Soul, good morning" Maka and I both responded.

"How you feeling Chrona, you partied hard last night" he said with a smirk. Soul sat down and then proceeded to start eating.

"Oh I'm okay, it was no big deal" I said with a smile, still playing with my food.

"Makaaaaa CHOP!" she yelled, bringing down a frying pan over Soul's head.

"Ow!" yelled Soul. "What the hell was that for?" he screamed at Maka.

"That was for spiking the punch and making poor Chrona uncomfortable!" she yelled back, sitting down with her own food.

"Whatever, he seemed to be enjoying himself, right Chrona?" he asked me.

"No he didn't, right Chrona?" Maka asked me.

Now this was something that I didn't know how to deal with. When I moved in with Soul and Maka, they did this to me all the time, leaving me to solve their arguments. I really didn't know how to deal with making one feel good and disappointing the other so I usually just shrugged. This was different though.

"I had a lot of fun at the party, regardless of what Soul did!" I yelled, and then stormed off to my room. I hadn't known what had come over me. It was probably a combination of that feeling and the pressure they were putting on me. Though, I felt bad for yelling I felt it was something I had to do. I didn't like being looked at as the weakling, I wanted to be stronger, for her...

Soul

"Wow, what's his problem?" I asked, finishing off my food. I had to give it to Maka, she could cook one hell of a breakfast.

"I don't know, something is going on with him..." said Maka deep in thought.

"Want me to ask him about it?" I asked her. Ever since we found Chrona was a guy, even though he hung out with the girls more he would still talk to BlackStar, Kid, and I about more masculine topics. I was even surprised when he chimed in the time we were rating our partner's based on looks.

"If you want, just don't upset him even more" said Maka with a sigh, eating her food.

I got up and cleared my place. It was settled, I was going to have a bro to bro with Chrona. I walked down the surprisingly long hallway that divided up most of the room's in our decently sized apartment. When I reached the end of the hall, I sighed and knocked on Chrona's door.

"Yo Chrona, it's Soul, can I come in?" I asked.

"..." was Chrona's simple yet complex response.

I decided to take that as a yes and opened the door. I looked around the room that I had only been in a handful of times since Chrona moved in. It was a simple white color with a twin sized bed that had pink sheets and a black quilt, a chair with a small desk, a nightstand, a bureau, and a few shelves. The last time I had been in here was when we confirmed Chrona's gender, and I hope I wasn't about to relive that moment. I quickly scanned the room and found Chrona tucked in the far corner clutching a pillow as if it were his very soul. I walked in and sat down next to him. I nudged him which caused him to look at me.

"So, what's bothering you?" I asked him. When I said this he started shaking for a few moments and then finally he sighed.

"I-I-I ha-have b-b-been fe-fe-feeling weird l-lately" he said, clutching the pillow harder with each stuttered word.

"What do you mean weird, like poisoned weird or like awkward weird" I said with way too much curiosity and concern in my voice to be cool.

"I-I d-d-don't know, my stomach feels tingly and when I see..." he said but cut short when it sounded like he was going to name someone.

"Ohhh, I see. So you just have a crush on someone. Dude, it's totally natural for a cool guy like you" I said reassuringly. I just really wanted to know who the hell Chrona could have fell for.

"Really, well thats a relief" he said, throwing the pillow back on his bed and relaxing his muscles. I was surprised he didn't have some sort of muscle injury for putting so much tension on what little muscle he had.

"So, who is it?" I asked him. This time I asked in a cooler tone just really hoping he would trust me.

"Well, she's really pretty, funny, is a great weapon, and we hang out with her a lot" he said dreamily.

Well, from what I could see, the person was obviously a girl who was a weapon who was in our close circle of friends. This meant it had to be between Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti.

"So, who is it" I asked again, this time hoping for a straight answer.

"It's..." he started but then was interrupted by a screaming Maka.

"What the hell!" I said and sprinted out of the room. I ran down the hall and on the way I morphed my right arm into a scythe blade. I ran into the living room where I saw Maka, on a couch, with a weird look on her face sitting on sitting next to...Patti.

"Oh, sorry about that" Maka said with an embarrassed look on her face. Patti then proceed to giggle.

"Is everything okay?" Chrona said. He had ran right after me and had Ragnarok's sword form in his hand. Then he saw Patti and at the instant his eyes grew pretty damn wide. We both put our weapons away, and I was really glad we didn't need to use them.

"Oh, hey Patti" he said, with a shy look on his face.

"Sup" I said simply.

"Soul, can I talk to you in my room for a minute?" Maka asked me.

"Yeah sure..." I said with a confused look on my face. What the hell was going on.

Maka and I then proceeded to her room, where she told me the events that transpired between Kid and Liz after we had left the party.

"Oh man..." I said after she was done. This was some interesting news, and I wasn't really sure what to say about it. All I knew was that this was really uncool.

Patti

"Hi Cwoney!" I said after Maka and Soul left. He was so cute in those shorts...

"Hey Patti, how are you?" he asked, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Oh I'm fine, a good question is how _you_ are" I said with a giggle. He had been pretty drunk last night, I wondered if he remembered the dancing...

"Oh I'm just fine, it was really nothing" he replied with a smile.

"Hey, by any chance do you remember us dancing?" I asked him.

"What! We danced?" he yelled, really loud. So I guess he did forget...

"Yeah, and I have to give you credit, your really good at grinding!" I said with a giggle. It was true too. When we first started dancing we ballroom danced and me and Chrona danced together. Though, after that Soul put on a _faster_ song in which everyone proceed to fast dance with their partner. Let's just say Chrona, for someone so shy, really came out of his shell at that point.

"I-I-I..._grindned_ with...you?" he said with the most terrified look on his face.

"Yup, and after that we made out in a closet for about an hour!" I said, though I was only kidding about this part.

"WHAT!" he said, he looked like he was ready to pass out.

"Just kidding, we didn't do that silly, but Kid and Sis did!" I said with a smirk. I have to say, I was a little jealous...

"Oh...and WHAT!" he screamed. I have to say, he was cute when he was all riled up.

"Yup, I came down to get some water and there they were on the couch" I said, recalling the memory.

"Wow, they must have been pretty messed up like me" said Chrona with a giggle. That giggle was also really cute...

"Nope, now they're dating!" I said cheerfully. Though, my cheerful tone was really a mask to how I actually felt.

"Oh really...thats great!" he said with hesitation. It was obvious he didn't know what to think.

Then all of a sudden Maka and Soul popped out of Maka's room and returned back to the living room. Soul had a pretty confused look on his face.

"Here, I'll get snacks" said Maka, walking into the kitchen.

"I really can't believe it...Kid and Liz? I would have never guessed it" said Soul, still looking confused.

"Yeah, it's a bit hard to swallow but I'm happy for them. What do you think about it Patti, seeing as you're most affected by it?" asked Chrona.

"Truthfully, I feel a little left out. But it's my sister. Of course I'm happy for her. I just hope that Kid doesn't abandon me..." I said, a tear forming in the corner of my eye but I quickly blinked it away.

"I don't think Kid could ruin his symmetry" said Maka with a giggle.

"I don't know about that. This morning Liz made breakfast and she forgot to organize his food to be symmetrical...and he didn't even care!" I said. "He just laughed and kissed her and then started eating, it was...horrible..." I said, with tears rolling down my cheeks now.

It was true, I was torn up about my Sis and Kid dating. They were in love, and it was always the three of us that did stuff. Though, now it would be just the two of them doing stuff with me just getting in the way, I wasn't sure what to do.

"It's okay Patti, I'm sure everything will be fine" said Chrona. He then handed me a tissue which I accepted with my left hand and he then proceeded to hold my right. "If anything ever happens you can always come live here with me" he said.

"Thanks Chrona..." I said with a sniffle, he really was so sweet and cute...

_Final Thoughts: Okay guys, here is the end of yet another chapter. I will try to get chapter 4 out as soon as possible. Of course, be sure to review because I love it when people review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Okay, just a few things I want to say here. One is that I'm a huge fan of the Soul Eater series, really big fan. I also have been reading a ton of FanFictions about it, and decided I would try it out and see how I like it._

_Two, while I have read both of the manga and anime of the series, this FanFiction will be using all the terms and plot that was introduced in the anime._

_Third would be the characters. There will be explicit SoMa, BSTsu, KidLiz, and ChronaxPatti. I would just like to tell you this all ahead of time seeing as this is somewhat of of a Romantic FanFic. Also, in every chapter I will be taking the perspective of at least half of the character just to make sure no pairing or characters get left in the dust. So basically in two chapters I will have taken the perspective of every character._

_The fourth and final thing are the ages of the characters, I just wanted to give you the numbers I was using. Now, this story takes place a year after Asura is defeated. This being said, Maka is 15, Soul is 16, Black Star is 14, Tsubaki is 17, Kid is 16, Liz is 17, Patti is 14, and Chrona is considered male and 15._

_NEW: Okay, so because I have been thinking about it a lot recently, I am going to include some small, not plot changing references that were made in the manga but not the anime. Nothing plot rendering, but some small things that I can humor everyone with._

_Now, without further explaining or interruption, the story!_

**A Blooming Romance**

Will Patti be okay?

Liz

"_I'm dating a reaper, I'm dating a reaper" _I thought to myself in a sing-song voice. I was currently doing a little cleaning of the upstairs rooms. I was basically cleaning up the only messy room up there, which was Patti's.

"_I wonder how Patti feels about me and Kid..."_ I thought to myself. It then hit me that I had forgot to ask her this morning about how _she _felt about all of this.

"Oh my god..." I muttered to myself. Had I really done something so drastic as to start dating Kid without asking her how she felt. _"Oh my god...OH MY GOD!"_ I thought. This was bad. Now I understood why, after breakfast, she practically stormed out of the house when she was supposed to help me clean. I felt so bad, and I didn't know what to do.

"_Wait a second..." _I thought to myself. I knew of a way to see what Patti was thinking, and come to think of it, I felt really stupid that I hadn't thought of this sooner. I went under Patti's mattress and pulled out her diary. This was only the second time I was doing this, and while I did feel bad I was snooping in my sister's diary, I needed to know how she felt. I sighed, and opened up to the latest entry which was from...last night.

_Date of Entry: June 15th_

_Dear Mr. Diary,_

_ Tonight Kid hosted a super fun party. Soul and BlackStar spiked the punch and got everyone all messed up. It was great! Then we played spin the bottle and I got to kiss the cutest, most awesome guy there...3 Chrona 3. I really like Chrona, but I don't know what to do. Should I tell him how I feel next time I see him. I don't know, love is so complicated. I'm really glad none of my close friends are dating or it would be so weird. I think I would die if that happened. ANYWAYS, I'm going to go get some water Mr. Diary so I'll be right back!_

So Patti liked Chrona, how cute! I could really see the two of them together, maybe I should try and help them. Maybe, I don't want to push Patti into something she's not ready for. I don't even think I'm ready for a real relationship, seeing as how im busy collecting souls and saving the world all the time.

"_Whatever, I should read the second part...what the hell, why does the page looked like someone was...crying over it..." _I thought to myself. I came this far, I had to keep reading.

_Mr. Diary, it's awful! I just saw Kid and Sis...kissing on the couch that me and Chwony-wony were sitting in. I don't know what to do. I don't want Kid and Sis to date! They will just want to spend time with each other and not with me at all. And what if we go into battle and since they're in love they resonate super high without me! I can't take this Mr. Diary. I want to look at Kid as my partner and friend, not my partner that dates my sister and my sister's boyfriend. Oh no, I think I'm just going to spend the whole day with Chrona tomorrow, he will know what to say 3._

_Patti =(_

"_OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!" _I screamed in my head. I put the diary back and sprinted downstairs. What was I supposed to do. _"I need to talk to Kid about this" _I thought and went to go find him.

Kid

"_La la la la" _I thought to myself, I was blissfully in love and didn't care about anything or anyone at the moment, except for Liz that was. While her sister may have had bigger breasts then her, she was still smarter, funnier, amazing, and...just symmetrical in every way shape and form.

"KID!" came a scream from the stairs and I could tell this sound was barreling towards me. I was currently cleaning up the kitchen which had gotten a bit messy at the party, and I didn't like messes.

Liz literally sprinted into the kitchen, her face red and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Liz, what's the matter?" I asked her, taking off my rubber gloves and walking over to embrace her. When I reached her she kissed me and in the middle of the kiss I noticed tears were making their way into our locked lips.

"Kid, I forgot about Patti. Of all the important things I had to ever ask her in her life, I forgot to ask her how she felt about us!" Liz practically screamed, crying into my shoulder.

"There there" I said, hugging her even tighter. "Liz, we need to remember, this is Patti. The Patti who usually never has a thought in her head. The Patti who never has a care in the world!" I said right into her ear.

"Maybe a year ago, but Kid I read her diary and she's crushed. She thinks we're going to forget all about her!" Liz sobbed.

"Well, then when she gets home we can tell her that our group's friendship and your sisterly stuff comes before our romance" I said, and I meant it. I didn't want Liz and I's personal business to interfere with our everyday lives in any negative way.

"Okay, and thanks Kid" she said, finally stopping her crying and looking up to gaze into my eyes.

"Anytime" I said, and our lips once again met. This kiss being saltier than I prefered but I relationships were about sacrifice and compromise. I could live with this.

BlackStar

"37402, 37403, 37404..." I counted out loud. I was doing my Sunday super-long, extra-big workout and was right at the end. I recounted the party in my head and laughed to myself, I had made it a hit. Though, Tsubaki getting extremely pissed and almost making me sleep on the couch instead of our room wasn't that great. _"I wonder if Tsubaki would be up for some practice today..." _I thought to myself as I reached 40000 situps. I decided to go and see if she was up for a bit of practice.

"TSUBAKI!" I screamed, my big voice carrying through the whole apartment and the whole world for that matter. When no answer came I started to wonder where she could be. I left the living room and walked into the kitchen. On the fridge was a note.

_BlackStar, _

_I have gone to get groceries seeing as on Friday you ate everything. I'll be back in an hour or so._

_Tsubaki_

Just my luck, she was out getting food. Although, while this wasn't a bad thing I really wanted to practice. Whatever, I could always go play ball with Soul. I picked up the phone and dialed Soul's number. It then wrung a few times before I heard that familiar voice.

"Hello" said Soul dully into the phone.

"Hey, don't sound so sad, a big star is calling ya' know!" I said. I grabbed a water from the fridge and then leaned against the counter anticipating the witty reply.

"Oh, hey BlackStar. Bro, I have to tell you something big. Liz and Kid are like...together" he said with more liveliness.

"Aghhhhh!" I choked. I had been taking a sip of water when he had said that. What the hell was he talking about, Liz and Kid...dating?

"You okay?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, are you joking or when the hell did this happen?" I asked.

"Well, apparently last night after everyone left they were eating each other's faces when Patti strolled in on them. Patti is over here now hanging out with Chrona and Maka" he said.

"Woah...that's some serious news" I said, in complete disbelief.

"Yeah, thats what I said. Anyways, did you need something?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you were down for a little one on one at the court" I said with a challenging tone.

"Okay, sounds cool. Meet in an hour?" he asked.

"Hell yeah, see you then" I said and hung up.

I waited a few moments, letting the idea float around in my head before I finally came to the conclusion of what I wanted to do.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loudly as possible. I needed to get that out, and now I needed to go find Tsubaki. I jumped out the kitchen window and landed on the ground three stories later. I then sprinting down the streets of Death City until I came to the market Tsubaki usually went to. I walked inside, urgency in my pace. I looked down all the rows until I found her buying milk.

"Yo, Tsubaki!" I said, walking up to her while heavily breathing.

Tsubaki

"_What the..."_ I thought as BlackStar strolled up to me, almost out of breath. BlackStar almost never was out of breath.

"What is it? Did you burn down the apartment? Who did you injure now?" I asked him frantically, wondering what reason he would have for hunting me down while I was shopping.

"Liz...and...Kid...are...dating..." he said, gasping for air in between words.

"Not funny BlackStar, now what do you want?" I asked him. I thought about it for a moment but decided there was no possible way they could be dating. I would have heard something from Liz sooner.

"Not...joking...making...out...last...night...after...party...started...dating" he said, leaning on the shelves. It looked like he was getting his stamina back.

"Wait, are you serious?" I asked, now starting to believe this little tale, hoping I wasn't misplacing my trust.

"Yeah, I called Soul to see if he wanted to play some basketball and apparently Patti is over their place and she walked in on them last night making out on the couches!" he said.

Then it hit me that he was serious. I didn't know what to think, what he was saying seemed...impossible.

"I can see you're shocked, I was too" he said.

"I don't even know what to say. I'm surprised she didn't say anything to me and Maka last night when they asked me if anything was going on between..." I said then cut myself off, realizing who I was talking to.

"Wait, between you and who? Tell me, I wana kick their ass!" yelled BlackStar.

"Calm down, there is nothing happening between me and anyone" I said, placing a hand over his mouth.

"Thats what I like to hear! Anyways, I need to go meet Soul, just thought I would tell you that" he said, and with that he sprinted out of the store with a loud "Yahoo!".

I quickly gathered all the groceries I still had to get and then quickly paid. I then got home as fast as possible to put everything away. How eventful this day was turning out to be. With hopes everyone was still at Maka's I decided I would go to her house and hang out with everyone. After only a few minutes I was at the apartment door. I knocked with probably a little too much haste but it was fine. Maka then opened the door.

"I assume you heard" she said.

"Yup" I said, walking inside and sitting down with everyone.

_Final Thoughts: Ahhh, so here ends another chapter. Now that everyone knows, it will be the big topic of discussion in the next chapter which will have dialogue between Chrona, Maka, Patti, and Tsubaki. Please favorite and review, it makes me happy!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Okay, just a few things I want to say here. One is that I'm a huge fan of the Soul Eater series, really big fan. I also have been reading a ton of FanFictions about it, and decided I would try it out and see how I like it._

_Two, while I have read both of the manga and anime of the series, this FanFiction will be using all the terms and plot that was introduced in the anime._

_Third would be the characters. There will be explicit SoMa, BSTsu, KidLiz, and ChronaxPatti. I would just like to tell you this all ahead of time seeing as this is somewhat of of a Romantic FanFic. Also, in every chapter I will be taking the perspective of at least half of the character just to make sure no pairing or characters get left in the dust. So basically in two chapters I will have taken the perspective of every character._

_The fourth and final thing are the ages of the characters, I just wanted to give you the numbers I was using. Now, this story takes place a year after Asura is defeated. This being said, Maka is 15, Soul is 16, Black Star is 14, Tsubaki is 17, Kid is 16, Liz is 17, Patti is 14, and Chrona is considered male and 15._

_NEW: Okay, so because I have been thinking about it a lot recently, I am going to include some small, not plot changing references that were made in the manga but not the anime. Nothing plot rendering, but some small things that I can humor everyone with._

_Now, without further explaining or interruption, the story!_

**Just a Chat**

What will they find?

Maka

"So Tsubaki, how did you hear so quickly?" asked Patti as Tsubaki just sat down.

"Well, apparently Soul told BlackStar when BlackStar called him up to see if he wanted to play basketball and then BlackStar sprinted six miles down to the market to tell me" she said, obviously a little shocked at how her story sounded when she recited it out loud.

I really couldn't still take it all in. It was a lot to chew and swallow and you could say even though I had a big mouth it was still a lot of food.

"Huh, that sure does sound like something BlackStar would do..." said Chrona, fading out towards the end of his sentence.

"Yeah, thats BlackStar for you. Speaking of BlackStar, you guys want to hear a rumor Soul told me?" I said. Now I wasn't one to usually spread rumors or anything like that. But I was with some good friends and it couldn't do any harm.

Everyone gasped in unison in leaned in very close, anticipating a huge mind blowing embarrassing secret.

"Well..." I started. "Apparently BlackStar has a guy who sells him a certain item that makes him...bigger because he felt he was too small..." I said, letting the secret that Soul told me fall right from my mouth.

Everyone gasped and burst out laughing, especially Tsubaki. She was still having giggle fits when everyone started to calm down.

"Why is that so funny to you Tsubaki?" asked Chrona.

"Well, you see this one time me and BlackStar were walking home from a training session and we cut across a scary looking alleyway to get to our apartment. So we are walking through and a guy approaches us. Now I'm fearing the worst thinking he's going to try to mug us, but him and BlackStar approach each other like old friends and start talking. Then the guy pulls out a bag and tries to give it to BlackStar but BlackStar glances back at me and pushes the bag back into the guy, grabs my hand, and we run back to our apartment. He refused to tell me what was in the bag but I guess I know now!" she said, still slightly giggling.

"Are you going to ask him about it later?" I asked.

"Actually what I'm going to do is approach him tonight and say something like 'So I found this thing earlier...and I know it's yours because only guys can use it' and see him freak out just for fun" she said, giggling even more.

Now I knew Tsubaki. She was usually really serious and straightforward with a slight sense of humor. She also was very sensitive and understanding, but tough when she needed to be. Though, I never knew she was capable of doing something of this magnitude.

Tsubaki

Oh when I got home tonight I was going to embarrass him so much he would never even think of doing what he was doing again. What was he thinking! And who was he trying to impress? Then the million dollar question was where was he hiding it. Oh when I got to him...

"While we're sharing stories about people that aren't here..." started Chrona.

"What do you know!" yelled Patti basically right in his face.

"Well, you know how Soul always does his hair so fancy and we wonder how he does it because he only says he uses a little bit of hair gel?" he said.

"Yeah..." everyone said in unison.

"Well one day Soul had just gotten out of the bathroom and I had to take a shower. So I go into the bathroom and I see a small duffle bag and I wondered what it could be. So I open it and inside is hair spray, this weird moose stuff, and then a bunch of other things only a girl would use like a hair dryer and curlers and a straightener" he said.

Once again everyone burst out laughing at what Chrona said. In reality it was actually really funny. Everyone knew there was more to Soul's hair then what met the eye but no one could have anticipated this much work went into it.

"No wonder he takes so long" said Maka, now the one giggling uncontrollably. "One time I saw the bag but he told me it was work out stuff and just work out clothes and quickly hid it in his room" she said, still giggling.

In a way, I kind of felt bad for BlackStar and Soul at this point. They both obviously were entitled to their privacy. But I still couldn't believe what BlackStar was apparently doing. He better hope its a rumor because if not...

"Lets go find it!" yelled Patti, standing up.

"What?" I said, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Yes! Lets go search Soul's room for the stuff!" said Maka also standing up.

Chrona and I just shrugged and followed them down the hall to the second to last door. Maka quickly opened it, making sure no one was inside. Then she opened it all the way.

"Okay guys, search away!" Maka said, going through his closet.

"Guys, I don't think we should do this. Soul would get mad and I wouldn't want this done to me..." started Chrona.

"Oh cmon Chronie! Come search with me!" said Patti, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the ground to help her search under the bed.

Patti

It was a perfect move! Just have Chrona come search with me so that we could spend a little alone time together. I quickly lifted the covers so I could see under his bed. And there it was, just sitting there.

"We found it..." said Chrona pulling out the bag and lifting it high into the air.

Everyone looked over at the bag as if it were a million dollars, and in all honesty the bag at that point was.

"Okay, here is the moment of truth. What will we find?" said Maka, unzipping the bag and slowly opening it.

Everyone gasped at all the hair products that were inside the bag. Instantly everyone fell to the ground laughing ridiculously hard.

"Hahahahahaha. I can't...hahaha...stop...hahahaha!" laughed Maka.

It was honestly really funny. Who knew Soul cared so much about his hair! Then all of a sudden I heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps...

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Soul who had BlackStar on his heel.

"_Uh oh..." _I thought, this wasn't good.

"What are you guys do..." started BlackStar walking into the room. Though he stopped when he saw the contents of the bag. He instantly turned a bright red, grabbed the bag and ran out of the room with Soul.

"What the..." said Tsubaki. "Why did BlackStar turn all red and run with the bag? she asked.

It was actually the question that was on everyone's mind. Why did BlackStar care about what was in the bag...

"After them!" yelled Maka and everyone except Chrona sprinted out of the room where BlackStar and Soul were pulling out...magazines from the bag.

"What are..." started Tsubaki. Though she understood when she saw the covers.

"They're all BlackStars! I swear!" yelled Soul tossing them back into the bag along with BlackStar, both holding their hands up innocently.

"YOU MORONS!" Maka and Tsubaki both yelled at the same time, sprinting over to them literally beating them to the floor.

"You indecent..." said Tsubaki, her voice full of rage.

"You pig headed idiot!" screamed Maka as she punched Soul over and over.

Then all of a sudden Chrona grabbed my hand and led me out of the house. It was really awkward just standing there. Then I realized I was about to go on a walk with Chrona and my heart started to fly out of my chest...

Chrona

I thought this would be the best time for Patti and I to be alone.

"Hey, do you want to go get some ice cream?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure!" she said, with a wide grin.

I had to say, whenever she smiled, now matter how goofy or cute she tried to be, it was always adorable and made me blush a little. Though, whenever she got into the mode where she wielded Liz and got that sadistic look on her face I got pretty scared.

"So Chrona, are you happy we didn't search through your room?" asked Patti playfully.

"Me, oh no. I don't have anything to hide anyways" I said, and I was true. I was already awkward enough, there wasn't any secret thing or secret in general that would embarrass me. I was just naturally always embarrassed.

"How about you? Would there be anything to find if we searched your room?" I asked, not really meaning anything by it just carrying the conversation.

"Yeah, actually! I have my diary. Though, I can always tell when someone touches it. Like this one time my sis looked at it and even though she put it back I could tell it was moved. Though I didn't say anything. But I promised myself if she did touch it again I would get all mad at her" said Patti with a cute little giggle followed by a mile wide grin.

So she had a diary. I wonder if she ever wrote about me...

"Look, there's the iced cream place! said Patti, interrupting my thoughts.

She was right too. 'Death by Chocolate' was right in front of us at this point. I smiled at her and walked up to it. There was no line so we could order right away.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" asked the lady at the counter.

All of a sudden Ragnarok popped out of my back, his tongue hanging out.

"I'll have a scoop of every flavor with every topping on the biggest cone you have!" he said.

"Right away!" said the lady, who quickly got his ice cream.

"Ragnarok, now I wont have enough money for Patti and me!" I said to him angrily.

"It's okay Chrona, we can just share! Excuse me, can I get a medium vanilla milkshake with two straws" said Patti as the lady gave Ragnarok his ice cream.

"Sure thing you two" she said with a wink and went to get it and was back shortly.

"Okay, that will be $30.25!" she said.

My eyes grew wide. Ragnarok, one day, was going to get me into a lot of trouble. Though, I just pulled out money and paid.

By the time Patti and I sat down, Ragnarok was done with his own ice cream and just went back inside of me.

"This is so fun!" said Patti enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm glad you thought of this" I said with a smile. I then taking a sip of the shake.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who asked me to come here, like a real gentlemen asking me on a date!" she said.

With that, I just turned a bright red, smiled, and kept sipping at the shake with Patti.

FT: Hey guys, I apologize for the lack of update recently. Lets just say I've been have computer difficulties and I can only get it running for a few hours a day. I'll try and get chapters up as soon as possible though! Please review and favorite!


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Okay, just a few things I want to say here. One is that I'm a huge fan of the Soul Eater series, really big fan. I also have been reading a ton of FanFictions about it, and decided I would try it out and see how I like it._

_Two, while I have read both of the manga and anime of the series, this FanFiction will be using all the terms and plot that was introduced in the anime._

_Third would be the characters. There will be explicit SoMa, BSTsu, KidLiz, and ChronaxPatti. I would just like to tell you this all ahead of time seeing as this is somewhat of of a Romantic FanFic. Also, in every chapter I will be taking the perspective of at least half of the character just to make sure no pairing or characters get left in the dust. So basically in two chapters I will have taken the perspective of every character._

_The fourth and final thing are the ages of the characters, I just wanted to give you the numbers I was using. Now, this story takes place a year after Asura is defeated. This being said, Maka is 15, Soul is 16, Black Star is 14, Tsubaki is 17, Kid is 16, Liz is 17, Patti is 14, and Chrona is considered male and 15._

_NEW: Okay, so because I have been thinking about it a lot recently, I am going to include some small, not plot changing references that were made in the manga but not the anime. Nothing plot rendering, but some small things that I can humor everyone with._

_Now, without further explaining or interruption, the story!_

**The Truth**

A Confrontation?

Patti

"_Wow, I can't even believe Im here right now!" _I exclaimed in my head. Like, Chrona had just asked me out of nowhere on a real live date and here we are sipping milkshakes and having so much fun and…"_AHHHHHHHHH!"._

"So...Patti…are you going to talk to Liz?" Chrona asked me after taking a sip of the milkshake. It was a question even I didn't know how to answer, and i'm pretty smart. Like of course I don't want to split up Liz, Kid, and myself, but I don't think I could handle the awkwardness. Like what would happen if they were….doing stuff and I accidently strolled in on them. It would be the end of everything!

"I dont know…" I muttered softly.

"If you want...I could go with you if you wanted" offered Chrona. When he said that my eyes lit up and I beamed at him.

"You mean it?!" I exclaimed; at the same time I swung my arms out to hug him but instead hit the milkshake and it spilled all over Chrona.

"Im so sorry!" I squealed as I grabbed napkins to try and help clean him off.

"It's fine, I don't really like these clothes much anyways" he said with a smile, also taking some napkins and cleaning himself off. We got most of it off, but it stained his shirt and shorts, which was too bad because it was a really cute outfit.

"Im really, really sorry. Tell you what, when we go to the mansion i'll wash them for you!" I said cheerily. I didn't just want to spill something and then not offer to wash it. Plus…

"No, its really okay…" Chrona said, obviously a bit flustered by the idea.

"I insist!" I said, slamming my hand down on the table.

"Okay…." said Chrona, not really sure what to do.

"Okay, lets go!" I cried, grabbing him by the hand and starting to head towards the mansion; which was only a short walk way.

Liz

I was starting to get worried. At this point it was getting late and Patti still hadn't come home, and I had no way of contacting her. I decided to call Maka, because there was always a chance she had gone over there. I picked up the phone and dialed Maka's number, hoping I wouldn't get the machine. After a few solitary moments…

"Hello?" said Maka's familiar voice.

"Hey Maka, it's Liz. I have a question, is Patti at your place right now? She ran out earlier and I haven't seen her since" I asked her with concern in my voice.

"Oh, she was here earlier. Speaking of which…" said Maka, trailing off at the end.

"Did something happen?" I asked her.

"You tell me" she responded coyly.

"Nothing hap…." I started but then realised what potentially happened. Patti ran out earlier, went to Maka's, and told everyone what she saw. That gossiping brat! I wanted to tell them when I felt it would be best. I understand that she was upset but why would she go telling everyone something like that!

"Why so quiet?" Maka asked mischievously.

"Listen, I don't know what Patti told you, but I will explain some other time. Is she still at your place?" I asked. As I said this I heard the front door open.

"Ill talk to you later" I said quickly and hung up the phone.

I ran out of the kitchen to see Patti disappearing upstairs in a hurry. I wanted to talk to her so I decided to follow, but not say anything. She was probably just going to her room anyways. I walked down the hall and noticed the door was closed. Usually it was wide open when Patti went to her room. I walked to the door and heard muffled noises from inside it. And it wasn't just Patti's voice.

"_What the hell"_ I thought. There is literally no reason why there should be another voice but Patti's in her room. The only way would be if she some how asked out Chrona today and their relationship got to _that_ point in a few hours. Which was impossible. I put my ear to the door to try and get a better grasp on the situation.

"Just trust me….take….off…." I heard Patti faintly say.

"Patti…..this...embarrassing" I heard what sounded like Chrona's voice respond.

"This….is what…..I promised…." I heard Patti say.

"Really…..shouldn't…." I heard Chrona respond.

All of a sudden I heard a loud thud and what seemed to be a moan and a grunt. My face flared red as I kicked in the door, not even thinking to open it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I screamed. What lay before me were Patti and Chrona on the floor of her room. Chrona was only in his pink and black checkered boxers while Patti was on top of him still clothed, holding his clothes.

"Owwww…" I heard Chrona and Patti both mutter. Then all of a sudden they both looked up and noticed me. It took them a moment to realise the situation and quickly scurried away from each other.

"Sis! It isn't what it looks like!" Patti squealed as she hid her bright red face with Chrona's clothes.

"T-t-t-h-h-h-h-i-i-s-s-s i-i-s-s-s a-a-a m-m-i-i-s-s-u-n-d-d-e-e-r-r-s-t-a-n-d-i-i-n-g" said Chrona, teeth clattering and also bright red.

"Then what is going on!" I demanded. I sure wasnt about to let my little sister commit to this type of behaviour.

"You see…." started Patti. But then all of a sudden she got a look on her face that was a combination of anger and embarrassment.

"You know what Sis!" Patti started. "First of all, you didnt even knock! Second of all, what's the problem?! Why is it you can do stuff alone with Kid but I cant with Chrona!" she yelled at me.

"W-what k-k-kinda s-s-tuff w-w-e-ere w-w-we doi-n-ng?" stammered Chrona, even more flustered now.

"Because your my little sister!" I yelled at her, she obviously wasn't getting the point here. She is way younger then me.

"So what? You are a complete hippopotamus if you can do stuff with your boyfriend and I can't do stuff with mine!" screamed Patti.

"You mean hypocrite, and two can't have even been dating for over a few hours, how the hell can you be at this stage in your relationship in over a few hours?!" I screamed back at her.

"How are you supposed to know how long we are or aren't dating!" Patti yelled loudly.

"W-w-e-e a-a-r-r-e-n-t…" Chrona tried to start, but couldnt finish.

"Because you would have mentioned it in your diary!" I screamed at her even louder.

All of a sudden the room was filled with an eerie silence. I had just realised what I had said, and I know for sure it didn't help my case.

"You….." Patti started, head down, tears now falling from her face.

"You read my diary….." she once again started.

"Yeah...but I just needed to know what you thought about Kid and I. I was confused, im really sorry" I said, playing at damage control at this point.

"YOU JEEEEEEEEERK!" screeched Patti. All of a sudden, her armed transformed into part of a gun. My eyes widened as I saw the barrel start to glow and she fired a huge glowing round from her gun that hit me square in the stomach and sent me flying from the room. And through another room. And through another room. Until finally my back hit the lawn of the estate. To be honest, I probably deserved that.

Chrona

Never before in my life, had seen Patti even close to that angry before. She had tears streaming from her eyes and her arm had transformed back to normal. I glanced out the doorway and saw she had blown Liz clean through the entire house.

"Patti…" I started, now calmed down.

Patti just silently sat there sobbing. She then threw my clothes into the hallway with frustration. I didn't really know what to do here, I wasn't sure how to handle it. What I did think to do though was walk over to here, despite my lack of clothing, and wrap my arms around her. Patti was withdrawn for a moment but then embraced me fully, throwing her arms around me.

"Listen, it will be okay. Things will get better" I said softly to her. She then looked up at me, and I looked down at her. For a moment everything was quiet yet perfect as I started at her puffy eyes that were still teary. Then, before I knew it, our lips were together. I had never felt anything like this before, it was something unique. It was like my whole abdomen was on fire, but in a good way. Patti softly moaned as I broke the kiss and stared at her again.

"Listen….I don't know why you said we were dating to your sister...but….if you wanted….we...coul..d" Chrona said, trailing off to a soft end. Patti looked up at me with a huge grin and giggled.

"Sure, why not!" she said, wiping her eyes and hugging me again. I buried my face in her hair and smiled.

Then all of a sudden I heard footsteps in the hall, and Kid appeared. He first looked at me and Patti, saw I was almost naked and at this point one of the straps to Patti's shirt had fallen to her arm. Then he looked to the white stained shorts that were in the hallway. Then he looked over to the wall with the giant hole in it. He then tried to piece these facts together in his head and came up with one solution.

"Wow, that Ragnarok blood is really something, isn't it" he muttered, and kept walking.

Patti and I just smiled and laughed.

For Liz.


End file.
